freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Kid's Cove
Were you looking for Pirate Cove from the first game? : Kid's Cove = is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is the room in which Mangle starts out. It may be the replacement of Pirate Cove, as the original Foxy has been removed and put into storage. Appearance Unlike the original Pirate Cove, Kid's Cove is more similar in design to the four party rooms, being an actual room itself rather than a stage. No other animatronics are seen here. At the start of the night, Mangle can be seen lying on the ground - broken, twisted, and basically destroyed by the children playing there, as demonstrated by pictures on the wall, which depict kids kicking Mangle and holding its torn-off head. There is an obscured poster to the far right that seems to say "The New Face of Playtime" featuring Mangle's face. Using the posters here and in the Prize Corner, players can determine how Mangle's face looked before it was heavily damaged. Papers adorn the back and left walls, featuring children's drawings of kids playing with the animatronics and the words "My Day at the NEW Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!". Similar drawings can be found in The Office. Pizza decorations much like the ones in the Main Hall and the Prize Corner can also be seen. To the left are presents wrapped in ribbons of differing colors, as well as a table with two rows of party hats placed neatly in the center. Balloons can be found next to the table in multiple colors. Trivia *Kid's Cove shares many similarities with the original Pirate Cove. Aside from being "Coves," they both have only one occupant (based on the same character) who is in severe disrepair. Additionally, only one animatronic - their occupant - can ever be seen inside either room. *Kid's Cove is one of the two visible rooms on the Custom Night that has an animatronic in its starting location, the other being the Game Area. *Curiously, when Mangle exits Kid's Cove, several wires appear on the wall to the left of the camera and on the opposite side of the room to the camera. These wires are not present when Mangle is in Kid's Cove. Also, the positioning of the Flashlight seems to change after Mangle has left. It is unknown if this has any significance. *In Kid's Cove, an eyeball is seen next to Mangle, but it vanishes after Mangle leaves the room. It is unknown if this eyeball is related to anything, or if it is even Mangle's, as its second head can still be clearly seen sporting its other eye. *Kid's Cove is one of two cameras where Mangle can only be seen when using the Flashlight, the other being the Right Air Vent. |-|Gallery= Gameplay 77.png|Kid's Cove, with the light off. Kid's Cove.png|Mangle on the floor in Kid's Cove. Brightened KidsCoveBrightened.png|Kid's Cove, brightened and saturated for clarity. MangleInKidsCoveBrightened.png|Mangle in Kid's Cove, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations